Many parks, beaches and other public places require that dogs be on a leash at all times. Dog owners are limited in their ability to relax in these public places due to the fact that they have to restrain their dogs at all times.
A stake can be placed into the ground and a leash can be tied to it. However, stakes can be levered out of the ground by a dog pulling on the leash. Moreover, stakes are only adapted to be placed in dirt, and not on other surfaces, such as sand, concrete, timber decks, snow or rocky terrain.
A portable restraint for a dog was disclosed in prior art United States Patent publication number U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0289555 to Campbell (although this does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country). However, that portable restraint can be easily tipped over by a dog. In addition, the restraint can also choke the dog if it puts sufficient force on the leash.